4th_wallfandomcom-20200214-history
Elliot Griffin
Elliot Griffin, also known as Otaku, is one of the first original characters of the roleplay. He was originally an ordinary roleplay of Sans from Undertale, however as time progressed, changes were made to his personality and appearance and he morphed into his own Original Character. Biography Elliot's past has greatly differed due to various different scenarios involving time being reversed back to when he was younger, which greatly influenced the path his life took. Originally, Elliot was born on the 15th of September into an ordinary loving family. His parents were fairly normal and loving, with his father supposedly working as a biologist to earn the family's income. As Elliot grew up, he soon became exposed to the cruelty and judgement of other children, which grew more severe as he reached secondary education. This was the period when he began to grow a fascination in anime and Japanese culture, which lead other students to bully and criticize him for his "childish" and "stupid" behavior, as well as generally acting like a "weirdo". This constant criticism and teasing caused Elliot to become more insecure and feel he was unwelcome in society for being who he was. This developed thoughts in his mind that everybody around him was judging his every move and that everything he did was just making him weirder. This later developed into an Anxiety Disorder. Elliot's alternate childhood is part of the sub-AU, Pottertale. This AU involved the characters being aged down to 11 years old and starting a fresh education in Hogwarts. Elliot began school and was sorted into Hufflepuff house, where he made a few close friends and was found greatly attractive by Susan, one of his peers. She attempted to begin a relationship with him, but was rejected due to Elliot already having his own long-felt feelings for Cecilia. As the years went on, Elliot received some abuse from Cecilia herself, yet she eventually began to develop some feelings for him in the last year. After graduating Hogwarts, he pursued a career as a Magizoologist, as well as getting married and having his daughter, Eriko. 12 years later, Cecilia decided a divorce was the best option for them, leaving Elliot quite distraught due to his happiness in the relationship. This allowed his anxiety to take control of him once more and had significant impact on his mental state and his interactions with Eriko and others. He eventually overcame his issues thanks to Dean's constant supervision and therapy, as well his friendship with Cecilia being re-established. Personality and Traits Elliot was a relatively bubbly and intelligent child with a passion for creative expression. However, he grew quite shy around other children, which influenced him to suppress his passions for the sake of fitting in and seeming more "normal". This later morphed him into a more introverted person who's relationships were a lot more trust-based and slow-growing. However, those who are closer to him would be able to experience his quirky and excitable side, mainly shown through his fascination with anime and animals. Although he's generally in a good mood, he can also experience sad episodes where he feels more lethargic, on edge or depressed. These feelings are similarly shown when he is angry or annoyed, only with a more sour mood to fit. Relationships Elliot's relationships are fairly stable and trustworthy, such as his friendships with Sora and Dean through the help he received from them during his issues with anxiety. He also appears to have a budding friendship with Tera through their mutual passion for anime and Japanese culture. He is mainly respected and a good acquaintance of others in the 4th wall, although he tends to avoid large groups. Despite his close friendships, the longest and most complicated relationship of his is with Cecilia. First starting with a complicated love-hate friendship, Elliot and Cecilia experienced many relationships and break-ups throughout their lives, as well as marriage and the birth of their child. Although they were later divorced, they later continued to live together and remain as close friends despite their hardships. Trivia * His favorite colors are blue and red * He likes ketchup, bread and a combination of the two * He is bisexual * His magic type is blue, meaning he is capable of teleportation and telekinesis * He had a number of pets including an owl called Elvis, a chicken called John, a Bowtruckle called David and a Blast-Ended Skrewt called Jem. * He has claustrophobia (fear of tight spaces) * He can cast a Hare Patronus * He is a good singer and can also play the guitar relatively well.